


偏差值（完结）

by HarDlineEve



Category: VJin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarDlineEve/pseuds/HarDlineEve
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	偏差值（完结）

现实向|1.3w完结

he

ksj第一人称 完整版

1 狄奥尼索斯

做艺人是一件辛苦的事。就像高收入的背后永远都潜藏高风险。我们这群外表光鲜亮丽的人，撕开那层皮以后底下都是血淋淋的东西。青面獠牙的魔鬼在交易里把我们曾经完整的都撕碎了，剩下用镁光灯和掌声才能填满的空洞。

出道第七年，我还是偶尔会在练习室里无声无息地崩溃。原因一般都简单得要命。比如这次是因为空调太冷了。我练习着第七年仍然超越我体能极限的舞蹈，身体里在发热，汗液又被几乎要结冰的空气硬生生地推回皮肉里。音乐没有停，但我突然停住了，坐在地板上，呆呆地看着镜子——

但是镜子里那个人是谁啊？苍白的脸上挂着不合时宜的笑。真讨厌。我瞪着他，他却始终温和地看着我。

“滴——”

空调开关的声音在我听来像是急救室里的心电监护仪。我的灵魂飘在空中面无表情地直视着ICU里的我自己。

金泰亨放下遥控器朝我走过来。在这之前他一直把自己缩在角落的沙发里。我有点难以呼吸，但还是好好的笑着。然后他蹲下去，两只手臂穿过我的腋下，像是救护的姿势，把我整个人都捞了起来。

“珍哥，你不饿吗？”

我站直了，金泰亨从后面抱着我，很亲昵地撒娇：“我想去楼下吃点零食。”

其实我心里的那个洞平时是密不透风的，它不会轻易把黑乎乎的那一面露出来。我不希望别人救我，不想有人看到不完整的，丑陋的我。可是金泰亨好像故意跟我作对，每次都恰到好处地站在我崩溃的边缘，毫不犹豫地一把拉起我。就像随时待命的专属救生员似的，却还要拙劣地装作“我只是路过”。他们大邱人都什么毛病。

音乐的鼓点还在剧烈地震慑着我的耳膜，可金泰亨让我那么靠了一会儿，我就没有几分钟前那么想死了。

练习室只有我和他，我不需要考虑别人怎么想，不用顾忌自己该怎么做。于是我转过身，把自己挂在他身上。

“要我抱你吗？”

金泰亨搂着我后背的手更紧了。其实我觉得他的语气有点暗爽，但这是小孩子在恋爱里的通病，所以还是决定原谅他，再给他一点别的甜头。

我觉得自己像个恋爱中的少女。这是我生活中最最少见但却被金泰亨激发出来的一面。我不用仰头就能亲到他，就亲一下，然后立刻撤退。因为这样他才会追过来，像个渴水的沙漠旅人一样激烈地吻我。我偶尔会主动，但最经常的还是欲擒故纵。

我其实爱他爱得不得了，却总是让他以为只要他稍稍松开手，我就会跑掉。

他在后面抱着我，我们像连体婴一样去关掉音响的开关。世界变得清净之后，我觉得他是很怜爱地摸了摸我的耳朵。然后手指停在耳垂那块软肉上。我被他摸得有点发颤，不敢看他的眼睛，也不想把视线从他的脸上移开。

“哥跳舞的时候是不是应该让身体更松弛一点？”

他温柔地给出建议，我眨眨眼睛，蛮横又任性地说，我已经够松弛了，我已经努力了，我明明已经很努力了。

“可是——”

他突然顿住，委屈地咬住了嘴唇。

他肯定是想到了我们俩之前那次著名吵架事件。我在极度疲倦的时候容易极度敏感——但是说真的，如果那天我对面的人不是他，就一定会把那股很激烈的怒气咽回去。

我就是希望金泰亨对我有差别待遇。就算这个世界上所有人都指着鼻子骂我是个恶人，我也希望金泰亨是唯一一个站在我身边，握住我的手，说我没有错，说不管怎样他都永远爱我的那一个。因为是金泰亨所以得无条件的对我好，不可以让我难过。

原来我也可以这么任性，也可以这么不管不顾地在某个人面前以自己的面貌活着。

“可是什么？”我瞪着他，干巴巴地问。

金泰亨现在的表情有点像是小狗狗，委屈，但眼睛还是亮亮的。我想他要是稍微懂得一点怎么讨人开心的人情世故就会闭上嘴过来抱抱我。可事实上他还是继续傻乎乎的，小心翼翼地讲实话。

“可是哥刚才跳舞的时候，就是绷得太用力了……”

我有点烦躁，不太想说话。

金泰亨俯下身来，我被压在冰凉的地板上。他把手伸进衬衫里摸我，我下意识地躲，可他紧紧握住我的腰，手指尖屈起来，用修剪好的指甲尖轻轻剐蹭我腰侧敏感的皮肤。我以为他想接吻，可他低下头，脑袋毛茸茸地贴着我的胸口。

呀，金泰亨。即使隔着一层布料我也被他蹭的发痒，忍不住去摸他的头。

你干什么呢？

“怕哥又对我生气呀。”

笨蛋。我亲了他的头顶，他得寸进尺地把嘴凑过来，像只小狗似的趴在我身上胡乱地舔我的脸，甚至还对着我的嘴唇咬了几口。我揪着他的脸颊肉把他整张脸都挪开，下意识地说，呀，再喜欢也不能咬人啊。

金泰亨停了下来，他看着我，我也看着他。不过我根本不配做他的对手，我心里有鬼，没办法像他那样坦荡地看。

“对。”他像着了魔似的，自言自语。“我是喜欢哥哥。这个世界上我最喜欢哥哥了。”

我吞了下口水。

“那你呢？”

短暂的沉默后，练习室的门倏忽被叩响了。我推开他，站起身来整理衣服。金泰亨也站起来，他靠在巨大的镜子上，低着头不看我，也没有看地板。他在看什么，我不知道。也许是一个虚无缥缈的幻影，他自己构想出来的。

我去开门，把郑号锡迎了进来。我昨天约他一起练习是为了偷师。

其实我完全可以正大光明地要求金泰亨教我。那样我不用顾忌时间、不用顾忌地点，也根本不用顾忌对方会不会觉得我有点笨。

可事实就是我不敢。虽然最后他还是陪我来了。

事到如今我允许他在没有人的地方亲我，允许他抱我摸我。我默许了自己在心里爱他爱得死去活来，可是我从来不敢对他说一句“我也爱你”。甚至连“喜欢”都如鲠在喉。

我让我们这段关系除了我之外，包括金泰亨本人都以为它是施舍，是错乱，是不洁。以为它暗淡无光活该不见天日。但事实上一切相反。这不过是我为自己渴望安定、平稳的内心，自私自利地留下的一块余地。

如果我连这点余地都被填满了，就彻底离不开他了。我会变成一个废人，这一辈子只剩下爱他的能力。

其实我很怕变成这样，也很容易就会变成这样。我只是想再拖延一段时间。

“硕珍……哥。”

郑号锡去摆弄音响的时候金泰亨突然叫我，我慌张地看了他一眼，他才掩耳盗铃地叫了哥。他朝我走过来，我吓得甚至往后退了半步。我跟他的关系在人前人后被我严格地作了区分，不能越界，禁止混淆。

我其实是这样的性格——把自己珍惜的东西全部都藏起来。我越是不显露出来的，就越是真实，越是宝贵。这是我的内心——我把它藏在我空洞的身体后面，未经允许不能发掘。

他有点受伤地看着我，所以我终于没再后退了，于是他在我面前蹲下来，说哥的鞋带散了。他认真地用漂亮的手指摆弄我的鞋带，我倒吸了一口气，忍不住也跟着蹲下，小声地叫他，泰亨啊，哥自己来就可以了。他乖乖地“哦”了一声，放下手，但仍然把头低着。

所以我怎么忍心不理他。于是只能坐在他对面，两只手捧着他的脸强迫他把头抬起来对着我。我问他“怎么了？”他撅着嘴巴看着我。哭丧着脸的样子反而可爱得要命，我忍不住小声叫他“宝贝”，再揉揉他的头发，安慰他“别不高兴了。”

郑号锡过来的时候似乎对我跟他的亲密习以为常。事实上金泰亨跟队里的每个成员都很亲密。我们其他人的相处即使会有这样那样的尴尬，但泰亨对我们来说都是特别的存在——甚至我隐约觉得，我们是通过泰亨联系在一起。因为这个我有的时候很嫉妒他们。不知道他们有朝一日会不会也这样嫉妒我。

金泰亨仍然委屈着。我知道他想被我亲一下或者是抱一下，犹豫了几秒钟，我终于还是跪直身体把他搂进我怀里。他对我来说，诱惑实在太大了——大到我几乎能短暂地放弃我一直以来坚持的所有原则。

狄奥尼索斯的前奏响起来，我在他耳边说，再给哥一点时间，我一定会说的。金泰亨看起来很迷茫，好像没听懂我在说什么，搞得我以为是自己会错意了——他根本不在乎这个，他这么难过只是因为我没有让他帮忙系完鞋带而已。

后来跳舞的时候我有点走神。大学一年级的公选课上听老师说过，酒神庆典是古希腊喜剧产生的源头，而在当时喜剧的定义跟我们现在以为的不太一样。我当时觉得很浪漫所以一直记住了，大意是不论过程多么荒诞不经，只要结局皆大欢喜的戏剧就统称为喜剧。

我抬起眼，斜前方是金泰亨。我在镜子里看他跳舞，他并没有注意到我。于是我只是张了张嘴，然后让自己像他一样也沉浸在讲述狄奥尼索斯的故事里。但其实我在心里只是单纯地希望能和他一起成为主角。

2 月亮会向你奔来

晚上我洗过澡出来，发现电脑桌上多了一盒炸鸡，热气腾腾的，旁边是我喜欢的酱料。闵玧其戴着耳机坐在隔壁，我不知道出于什么心态，有点故意地问他，玧其啊，这个是谁拿来的？问完我急得想咬自己的舌头，恨不得他一个字都没听见或者干脆不要理我。

但是闵玧其慢悠悠地转过自己的椅子，似乎是意味深长地看了我一眼，没多说什么，只回答了一句“金泰亨”。我转过头，脸在一瞬间憋得通红——你是小学生吗？我在心里辱骂自己。就像在跟同班同学炫耀自己早恋似的。于是我羞恼地拿起那盒炸鸡逃到金泰亨的房间去。

金泰亨没锁门，他正在整理衣柜里那些丝巾和领带。我放下炸鸡，趁他不注意抱住他的腰，把脸埋在他肩膀上。他先是被我吓得一抖，像小动物似的缩了下脖子，但马上就转过身来，笑眯眯地说“原来是哥呀？”然后顺手在我脖子上系了一条GUCCI，末了，手指隔着布料扫过我的喉结，说“真好看”。我突然间心动起来，忘了自己躲进来的理由。金泰亨搂着我去锁门，然后我们在门边接吻。

你吃草莓啦？我舔到他舌头上酸酸甜甜的味道，问他。他咬着我的上嘴唇，有点痛，又很痒，说：珍哥就是我的草莓。我很近很近地看着他，心底冒出不合时宜的感性。

我不想做你的草莓。我只想做被你喜欢的金硕珍。

后来应该是空调开得太冷了，或者是别的随便什么借口。我被他压在床上，心脏都快跳出来。在这之前我跟他把纯情的事情都已经做得得心应手了，现在这个场合也确实该发生点什么。可是他的手指都摸到了我的内裤边，我只是条件反射地躲了一下，他就停了下来。

“哥哥害怕吗？”他问我。

我的自尊心不允许我点头，也不允许我摇头，我僵硬地停着，眼神不知道该看向哪里。

其实金泰亨应该稍微，稍微再强硬一点的。害怕当然会有一点，可我根本就没有真的想要拒绝他。他就是太懂事了，或者说实在是太溺爱我。

我是逆着光看向金泰亨的。那一刻他甚至都没有露出什么遗憾或者难过的表情，唯一被我捕捉到的就是他好像很心疼我。好像，即使我仅仅是躺在这里都是因为他的强迫一样。我扯着他的领子，压下他的头，咬牙切齿地问，金泰亨，你到底都在想些什么呀。他看着我，瞳孔亮晶晶的。说，

“我想哥哥和我在一起的时候能开心。”

我希望他会说的是“想要哥哥也喜欢我”。如果他这么说了，我一定会心软，然后甘拜下风地实话实说：金泰亨，我喜欢你，喜欢你喜欢得快疯了，真的。

可是怎么这样？他胜算那么大，却根本不打算跟我赌。他就像一个在比赛里拼命对我放水的猪对手，明明占据着巨大的优势，却偏要为我保留余地，生怕我不能赢。

金泰亨，如果我爱上一个人，我当然会希望他也爱我。在确定这个之前，我甚至没有勇气把轻易把自己的那份喜欢说出口。可是你好像不在乎这个，一门心思只顾着把自己的心掏出来给我，告诉我，我被你喜欢这件事有多么理所当然。被你这样的人喜欢，是我金硕珍应得的。

是我应得的吗，金泰亨？

我从他的床上爬起来，一边整理衣服一边往外走。我什么都没说，所以在心里暗暗期待他会过来拉住我。可是我几乎快要走到门边了，后面还是没有动静。我把手按在门把上，回了一下头。

我看到金泰亨就站在床边眼巴巴地看着我，一双小狗眼里晃着水汪汪的，不知道是眼泪还是星星的东西。他都不打算开口说话吗？就算这个时候对我撒娇耍赖，也是全部有效的。

金泰亨，我也有弱点的呀。

“傻瓜。金泰亨。傻瓜。”

他不敢走过来，我只能快点向他跑过去。

我可是哥哥呀。

我像某种带皮的水果被他一点点剥开，然后连着汁水一起吮吸干净。他轻轻地问，痛吗？想要尽量减轻我的痛苦，试图用接吻来分散我的注意力。可我天生就是不怕痛的人。他照顾着我的情绪慢慢慢慢地往里进的时候我仍然清醒地看着他的眼睛——他好像比我还紧张，大颗大颗的汗珠顺着脖颈的青筋一直淌下来。我抬手去擦，他跟我十指紧扣起来，十分依恋地叫我“珍哥”。我能感觉到后穴柔软的肠肉被他的阴茎顶进来的时候先是抗拒，然后渐渐柔软地妥协，这样全部的过程。就像我，我一开始是怎么跳脚地逃开他，现在就是怎么热情地缠绕他。

我跟他一起坠入一片波涛汹涌的情潮里，彻底失去求生的本能。我不想挣扎，也没有力气挣扎。我只希望接下来这一生，一直到我死之前，他都可以用这种眼神注视我，这样激烈又安定地陪在我身边。

“我喜欢你的。泰亨。”

他用湿纸巾清理我腿间精液的时候，我看着他小声地说。他的动作顿了一下，然后看向我：“哥，你说什么？”

“我说我爱你，金泰亨。”

他笑得傻兮兮的，把湿纸巾随手扔在地板上。我并住又湿又冷的两条腿，他抓着我的腰，手指一路贴着皮肤滑上来，最后肉麻地捧着我的脸。吻快发生的时候他突然停下来了，我近在咫尺地看着他——明明刚才有过更亲密的负距离，却因为这样的情况脸红了。

“男人在床上说的话可以信吗？硕珍哥？”在我发火前他还是吻了下来，我闭着眼睛也能感受到他嘴角的弧度，原来我的小熊这么容易满足，只要一点爱就可以这么快乐。因为他太乖了，所以我觉得，就算我透支下辈子的喜欢给他，也不会是不值得。

他说他今晚一定失眠，所以我躺在他的枕头上，有点好笑地看着他用kakao噼里啪啦的在他那个wooga群里发消息。我把他的手腕拉下来，看他到底说了些什么，结果是“哥哥们，我恋爱了，我恋爱了”，这么幼稚。

我们不是一直在恋爱吗？至少在我心里是这样想的。我以为金泰亨早就对我势在必得，以为他那么聪明，看得出我早就对他抗拒不了了，只是垂死挣扎地拖着。但他原来只是个笨蛋，小心翼翼的，不抱希望又义无反顾的喜欢我。我越是理解他就越是心疼他，也越是能明白其他成员对他的评价。

对他来说最特别的是我，我却是最后才懂他的那一个。

我把他的手机抢下来：“不要跟别人聊天，跟我说说话吧。泰亨啊——”

从什么时候开始觉得做所有人的哥哥这个身份有点压抑的。习惯了下意识去“忍让”，被所有人理所当然地认为应该“引领”，情不自禁地牺牲自己对弟弟们多一点“理解”。

从什么时候觉得这样的生活虽然按部就班但确实很累的。

像是寻找一个落点一样，恰好金泰亨张开双臂等着我，我就被他拥抱了。被忍让，被引领，被理解的感觉很不错，让我想要在他怀里多待一会儿。最好一辈子都不要分开了。

“哥现在在想什么？”金泰亨跟我面对面地躺着，即使关着灯，我也能看见他的睫毛轻轻煽起一片微不可察但实际存在的风暴。他用手指捏着我的下唇，有点色情的，把食指伸进我的嘴巴里，眼睛里是很深但又很直白的欲望。

“在想你呢，金泰亨，”我握住他作乱的手腕。想说点什么，可是他却脉脉地盯着我，说哥哥，你好漂亮。这个季节适合恋爱的，我听见窗外突然下起了淅淅沥沥的雨，跟这黏腻潮湿的房间很匹配。金泰亨仍然看着我，就像入迷了似的。我感觉自己变成某个匣子里的珍贵展品，而他是趴在玻璃上望眼欲穿的小朋友，让我非常想把我自己的钥匙交给他。

金泰亨几分钟前还说会失眠，结果抱着我躺了一会儿就迷迷糊糊了，像只小动物，毛绒绒的头顶往我怀里挤。

呀，不是说今晚不睡的吗？结果要我一个人失眠。我亲亲他的眼睛，他嘟囔了几句什么，我只听见了自己的名字。那个时候我很想多说几句喜欢他，可是他好像已经睡着了，我不想做那么傻的事情，像个情窦初开的少女。

可我还是那么做了。我自言自语地说我喜欢你，金泰亨。

我竟然也可以对某个人说出这种话了。我本来是不完整的。但是现在开始愿意为了你勇敢一点。

3 我也是第一次喜欢你 才这么不熟练

其实我不觉得成员们是真心猜不透我跟金泰亨的关系。这也不怪泰亨——他是有心和我一起瞒着，可是恋爱实在不是一件轻易就能瞒天过海的事情。南俊甚至会在私下里主动把我身边的位置留给泰亨。我猜他其实是挺放心把最宝贝的弟弟托付给我。我对这种信任不是不感激，但也怀着一点忐忑的愧疚。

我究竟能做一个称职的哥哥和恋人吗？偶尔会因为这种事情苦恼。

在后台standby的时候金泰亨在跟朴智旻、田柾国玩石头剪刀布，我靠在沙发尽头看着金泰亨因为众人皆知的习惯输得一塌糊涂。他笑得委委屈屈又软绵绵的样子太可爱了，所以被另外两个人轮流捏着脸摇晃。

他有时候笨笨的，亲故和弟弟都忍不住欺负他。我有点出神，认真地想着，但是如果我是朴智旻或是田柾国，一定舍不得让他露出这副表情。我宁可自己不要，也会给他最好的。

田柾国拿着金泰亨的银行卡在手机上戳来戳去的时候，我走过去用自己的卡换掉了他的。朴智旻立刻在旁边大喊，“哥，你太偏心了，如果我输了你也会帮我付掉吗？”我默默把金泰亨的卡塞回他的钱包里。金泰亨像只卷毛小狗，抓着我的手腕晃来晃去，眼睛里闪着光，搞得我怪不好意思。

我说智旻尼那么聪明，怎么会输给金泰亨。说完转过去挠挠金泰亨的下巴，他配合地仰着头，拉我在他旁边坐下，毛绒绒的脑袋在我肩膀上蹭。

那一丁点钱对我们来说都不算什么，可是我最近变得有点敏感了。跟金泰亨有关的事情即使十万八千里以外都震动我的耳膜，我恨不得为他把所有事情做好，而我的弟弟只负责站在我身后，除了我之外什么都不用在乎就好了。

原来我恋爱的时候是这种style。自己都觉得新奇。

“怎么总出剪刀呢？”我拉着他的手攥成拳头：“你是笨蛋吗？”

有吗？金泰亨盯着自己的手，笑得傻呵呵，硕珍哥，你们都知道呀？我不知道呢。

你当然不知道了。我想。就算我告诉他要先出拳头，他还是会在下一次猜拳的时候下意识伸出食指和拇指——他自己身在其中是不太清楚的，他这个人很多时候都倔得厉害，令我们所有人甘拜下风。

快要上场的时候我跟他躲进漆黑一团的楼梯间，金泰亨帮我拍拍西装的褶皱，说哥今天很帅，加油。他在这么暧昧的气氛里说一本正经的话，不知道是独特的脑回路还是故意撩人。总之我忍不住想吻他，他搂紧我的腰，我吃了一嘴他唇膏里的樱花味道。他接吻的时候喜欢咬我，而我的嘴唇是很容易充血的类型，上台前他不敢放肆，就闭着眼睛细细地舔。我偷偷看他的样子，他用舌尖一寸寸描摹我的唇线的时候——他是艺术品，或者他把我当成艺术品来素描，我分不出，也想不到。

之后他拿自己的唇膏帮我补妆，在嘴唇上涂了浅浅一层，然后用食指细细地抹开。他这个人身上有种与生俱来的se情感，不管做什么都容易令人浮想联翩。我情不自禁地看着他，目不转睛地看，他伸出另一只手来捂住我的眼睛。

“哥哥，你好像太喜欢我了。”我听见他说，语气和眼神一样的蛊惑着我：“快要喜欢到我对你的五分之一了。”

当然还是接吻。我们唇膏的颜色彻底混在了一起，所以那次的舞台我嘴上涂着的色号其实是无解，有点像是金泰亨蛮横的占有欲，我们彻底在全世界面前标记了彼此。也挺浪漫的不是吗。

我本来是个彻头彻尾的理性主义者来的。但对上金泰亨就坏掉了。我以前很不能理解比萨斜塔和断臂维纳斯的美，但现在我都懂了。他大概是我人生中的那一个偏差值，鲜活的，滚烫的，猝不及防的把我变得生动起来了。

回归那个月忙里偷闲的一天我约闵玧其去钓鱼，我们两个站在小艇的两头，我感觉到鱼在咬钩，却突然听见他大声地问我问题“你们两个在一起多久了”。闵玧其平时不是会关注这些事情的人，所以被他一问我有些慌张，手抖了一下，于是鱼线一下子就松了。他是很在乎泰亨所以才这样问的吗？我经常在想，金泰亨这一辈子究竟能融化多少像我们这样的人。

挺久了。我重新挂好了鱼饵答道。

他没再接话。可是鱼也不再咬钩了。风平浪静，船停在水中央，只有船底发出一丁点轰鸣的声音。我看着水，突然有点莫名的烦躁。我想回家了，虽然不太敢用这种话去打扰玧其的心情。

一直到夕阳下山我也没有一丁点收获，闵玧其倒是钓到了两条大的。他有点嘲讽地看着我空空的桶，不知道是不是故意地哼了两句“all right 反复地seesaw game”。

于是回到车上拿了手机，发现上面有几个未接来电来自金泰亨。我有点担心，一边发动车子一边把电话拨回去。可是那边一直是忙音，不然就是干脆无人接听。玧其在副驾玩手机，头也不抬地问要不要在外面吃完东西再回去，我心里想着金泰亨的事实在没有胃口，敷衍说回宿舍用他钓来的鱼煮个汤好了。闵玧其似乎被我骗过去，欣然同意。

可是我更烦躁了，金泰亨一直不接电话，我就一直按屏幕上的拨通键，差点闯了红灯。

好不容易到了宿舍门口，我们还没按密码就撞上推门出来的RM。他看见我，表情有点不满似的，说哥，泰亨家里出事了，你怎么才回来。

金泰亨出事了？我没抓住重点，脑子乱成一片浆糊。闵玧其搂了下我的肩膀，说，哥，不是泰亨，是泰亨家里人。于是我才稍微缓过神来，如梦初醒似的向他要医院的地址。这件事应该我来解决，大家好像都默认了这一点，把我跟泰亨划归到更亲密的阵营里。RM拍拍我的肩膀，哥，辛苦你了。

开车去医院的那短短的十几分钟被我拉长成了十几小时。为什么偏偏今天去钓鱼，为什么偏偏不把手机带在身上。想了很多乱七八糟的事情，然后发现所有事情一旦跟金泰亨相关，我就真的不能用理性去思考了。我懊恼，自责，想很多很多的“为什么”，以及“如果”。

我在急诊门口一眼就看到遮得严严实实的金泰亨，后知后觉地发现自己甚至连帽子都没带就堂堂地出现在了公众场合。虽然这里人心惶惶，没有谁会在乎我。他远远地喊我“珍哥”，我跑过去拉他的手——握住他那一瞬间我才发现自己的手心原来这么冰，他的又那么烫。

“只是我妈妈做饭的时候不小心把手烫到了——外伤而已，已经处理过了，现在爸爸在里面陪着她。哥的脸色怎么这么差？”金泰亨看着我，好像是想抬起手摸摸我的脸，但又想到是公共场所，连被我握住的手都松开了。

“进去待着吧，我去缴费。”

我接过他手里的一堆单据，他追过来一步：“哥，我可以——”

“乖，别闹了，进去陪着叔叔阿姨，别让他们害怕。”我对他笑了笑，不知道有没有比哭更难看。总之他被我的表情唬住了，怔怔地点点头，然后转身进了病房。我往相反方向走，他再在我面前多待一秒，我可能就会哭出来了。

该怎么表达这种心情呢。虽然是虚惊一场，但我从一开始就应该陪着他的。他还是小朋友，我应该从事情发生的第一秒就挡在他前面，做一个哥哥该做的事情。他应该对我生气的，他有很多个理由责怪我，甚至根本不该理我。

我站在排队缴费长龙的末尾，用袖子抹了几下眼睛。镜面玻璃反射出我面无表情的一张脸，我低着头避开它——我还是很讨厌这样的自己。

“珍哥？”

我听见金泰亨的声音，抬起头看他。他摘掉了帽子和口罩，一副疲惫的，没有睡醒的样子，可还是好看，我喜欢他超过喜欢镜子里的我。

“怎么过来了？”

“妈妈说的，不要让你一个人在这里。”金泰亨抬起手，不经意地揽住我的腰。我侧身躲了一下，说，阿姨真的没事吧？

“真的没事，”他看着我说：“金硕珍……”

队伍往前挪了一点，他突然很温柔地叫我的名字。我不想跟他说话是因为对自己很讨厌，也想不出什么好一点的方法能让我稍微自然一点地表达歉疚。在他面前我偶尔喜欢做鸵鸟——为什么呢。

后来我也在想，可能是知道他总会很温柔的把我的头抬起来，在暴风雨之前安全地带我离开。

“谢谢。”

他用手心碰了碰我的下巴。习惯性的动作。可是他谢什么呢？谢他打来我这里的未接来电？我低着头。面前的长队救了我，缴费终于到了我们的顺序，我能暂时全神贯注地做这件事情。金泰亨没再说话，我知道他觉得很委屈。

可是我也是真的不知道该怎么办。

于是我们一路回到病房，刚好他的爸爸护着妈妈走出来，尴尬的气氛才暂时缓和了一些。

再然后我开车送他们回了家，又被盛情邀请去楼上坐了一会儿。回到车上金泰亨闷闷的，他甚至没坐到副驾驶，而是拉开了后座的车门坐进去。

我默默发动车子开了好一会儿，从后视镜里看他，他低着头，也没有在玩手机，只是机械地重复着锁屏，解锁，锁屏，解锁这样简单的动作。

呀金泰亨……

我把车子开进附近的停车位，拔了钥匙下车，进去另一边的后座。车灯熄了，我没有打开它。金泰亨看着我，轮廓被月光照得清晰，蒙上一层淡淡的亮色——在他眼里我应该也一样。我凑过去亲他，他躲了一下，后脑勺碰到玻璃，痛得直吸气。我往他那边靠了靠，用掌心帮他揉了揉脑袋。

“珍哥，你干什……”

“别叫哥了。”我抱住他，按着他的背，不让他看到我的眼睛。我没有逻辑了，只能把想说的话乱七八糟地说出来。“金泰亨，我只是觉得很抱歉，不知道怎么面对你来着。”

“没有接到你的电话……怎么会没拿手机出去呢？真的不知道，不明白怎么只有今天忘记拿了……”

“哥不在你身边的时候，很害怕吧？又着急……你还这么小呢。我一想到这个就很讨厌自己。”

“RM好像都有点怪我为什么没在呢，我差点就跟suga在外面吃晚饭了。怎么办，如果那样了，你怎么办，哥一直都不在的话，会失望吧？”

金泰亨有点想打断我，我按着他不让他动，自顾自地说下去。

“我觉得你有理由觉得哥是个不称职的……不称职的……男朋友。在医院的时候你应该生气的，比如，不理我，或者抱怨什么的。”

“可是你又没那么做，你不可以这样。你不要总是这样，我是哥哥，你不可以惯着我……”

金泰亨侧过头亲我的耳朵，我那里很敏感，他又咬上去，我就没有力气再锢着他了。他说，哥哥，紧接着顿了一下，笑着叫，金硕珍。我说了那么多有的没的实在没脸看他，所以即使他板着我的肩膀，我也仍然闭住眼睛。

啊。他笑着叹了口气。宝宝，我知道了。

阿西……你知道个屁。

他基本上只有床上才这么叫我，我因为突如其来的昵称羞耻得直飙脏话。

“真的知道了，”他把我的刘海别到一边去：“真的没关系，一点都不觉得哥是不称职的男朋友——电话不通的时候确实有点伤心来着，想着哥哥在做什么呢？为什么不理我……可是后来在医院看到哥的一瞬间就好了，真的。”

我使劲低头，他捧着我的脸，很轻很轻。

“我想，哥一定是一收到消息，就来找我了。啊……我在硕珍哥心里也是特别重要的。对吧？”

“特别重要。”我说。

“不要讨厌自己哦……哥不要讨厌我喜欢的人。我会难过的。”金泰亨低下头来亲我，最后几个字淹没在细碎的衣料摩擦声里。我变得轻飘飘的，他刚才给了我一双翅膀，我就飞起来啦。

4 逃出伊甸园

可能是年龄的关系。因为再过一年就三十岁了，现在对很多事情变得敏感起来。以及有些执念慢慢消失了，还有当年那些随着攀上高峰一步步积攒起来的雄心壮志，被取代后成了脚踏实地。空闲时跟朋友聊天的时候话题也变得稍微沉重了，比如对入伍和成家的担心。

但我跟泰亨在一起的时候从来不愿意去想这种太生活化的东西。他身边像是一个伊甸园的存在，树上结满了鲜艳的苹果，我捂住眼睛和耳朵，不去受蛇的蛊惑，这样我们就能生活在甜美的世界里，永远没有上帝发怒的三天三夜。

公司大发慈悲的假期开头我跟灿多去酒吧喝酒，回来的时候下了大雨，两个人突发奇想在雨里奔走了十几分钟，然后湿漉漉地各回各家。因为离得近，我临时决定开车回公司的宿舍住。打开门发现金泰亨在客厅收拾行李，我们面面相觑，我以为他已经出国了，他以为我今晚会回自己家住。

“以为你上午就走了呢，”我脱了鞋，在地板上留下一片水渍。他蹲在地上仰着头看我，目光黏黏的，跟昨天晚上说舍不得我的时候一模一样。于是我走过去抱他，把身上的水全蹭到他的衣服上。金泰亨打了个哆嗦，放下手里的东西转过身抱着我站起来。

“哥这样不冷吗？”

我被他搂着，骨头跟雨水一样变成了液体。半个小时前我还在因为很多说不清的事叹气，现在只想对他撒娇。

“呀……哥，我的衣服都被你弄得湿透了。”

家里只有我们两个人，他把我横着抱起来往浴室走，说我轻得跟条鱼似的。我有点无语，你这是什么烂比喻，哪有把自己哥比做鱼的。

美人鱼，不行吗？

他在调水温的时候我坐在浴缸边缘脱衣服。现在我跟他之间不会因为这种氛围觉得羞耻——我们都知道接下来要发生什么，所以慢条斯理地做着自己的事情。不过他转头看我的时候还是脸红了一下，我在他面前踏进已经放满水的浴缸里，于是他撑着边缘过来吻我。

这种时候金泰亨会害羞，症状就是脸红得比我还厉害，我环着他的脖颈，那里的温度有些过分地灼烧我手腕的皮肤。我忍不住逗他，把他整个人拖进水里——他没脱完的上衣累赘地贴在胸膛，像只精致的落水小狗。

傻瓜。我拍拍他的后脑勺。他往前凑，我只好把腿再张开一点，好让他能待得舒服些。

浴室开了日光灯，暖光和热气氤氲在一起让我晕头转向，金泰亨问我，怎么淋雨呢？我委屈起来，想到那些压着我、逼迫我用理性去思考的一长串问题。

我不想入伍呢……我有点害怕。金泰亨，我不想长大诶。

我身体里有一个残缺不全的灵魂飘出来，它高高地浮在天花板中间，冷静地审视着向金泰亨撒娇的我。它听见那个时候我是醉的，甜的，软的——它从没有见过这样的我，于是就被征服了。

那是我对谁都不敢说的话，毫无意义，又像个笨蛋。

金泰亨一边听一边笑：是吗？他说。原来是这样啊……但是必须要去怎么办呢？亲亲你好不好？他对我好温柔，哄小朋友似的——我想要他这样，他无师自通的就这样做了。

别想那么多了，宝宝。他把我挡住视线的刘海拨开到两边，让我看着他，然后按着我的腰缓慢地插进来。我已经很能适应这样的感觉，不再像第一次那么痛，反而有种酥麻的快感。算不算是上瘾了，我还没来得及想这个问题，他就在我身体里剧烈地动起来。他动情的时候都写在眼睛里，我只不经意看了一眼就被吸了进去，他说珍珍，叫我哥哥。我一开始还能理解这句话的意思，怎么都不肯开口，但只坚持了一阵子就彻底意乱情迷了。

我记不清自己到底叫了他多少遍哥哥，他那根滚烫的阴茎像烧红的楔子，反复不断地契进我身体里又残忍地拔出来，我觉得痛却又依赖那种痛，它胜过让我崩溃的空虚，于是在那之间产生了性爱的至高点，是痛苦的快乐，是充满欲望的抗拒。我想我是真的好爱他，有那么几分钟我觉得自己失去了知觉，清醒后却又循环往复地坠入堕落的深渊。

我的肚子里射满了他的精液，流出来的渐渐浮起来在水面上，我不知道自己是不是在哭，否则他怎么一直在我脸上抹来抹去。他说小珍，我当然是哥哥了，不是哥哥怎么能把你欺负成这个样子。再叫一声哥哥吧？我已经不知道自己是不是在梦里，从唇边吐出一句轻飘飘的“oppa”。然后他骂了一句什么，我就彻底晕了过去。

他说叫我什么都别想了，原来是用这种方法。我以为我已经死掉了，明天会出一条新闻，标题一定就是关于我跟他之间淫乱的事情。

但我还是醒了过来，并且发现自己已经很干爽地躺在他的床上，虽然全身上下被结结实实碾了个遍的感觉仍然非常清晰。我做了个深呼吸，鼻腔里全是他的味道。“金泰亨，你疯了。”我小声说。他背对着我，依然在整理行李，不过换了身新衣服，我看着眼熟，好像是从我衣橱里翻出来的。他听到我说话立刻转过来，蹲到床边亲了亲我的鼻子，说宝宝，不要说这么无辜的话，你明明很享受来着。我把头转到另一边去不看他，虽然话是这么说，但他在我清醒的时候不能挑战我做哥哥的威严。

“不过，金硕珍——”

“呀，给我叫哥！”我掩耳盗铃地叫道。

“好～珍哥。”他捏了捏我的耳朵，选择不再拿床上的事情逗我，然后转回去合上行李箱，让它干脆利落地站了起来。

要走了吗？我问他。

嗯。他过来坐到床边，我看了看表，凌晨两点钟。他说飞机是五点。他要跟朋友去出国度假了。昨天我还没觉得怎么样，可是今天，至少此时此刻——

我拉住他，说金泰亨，别走了吧。他反握住我的手，一点都没犹豫，说好呀，那就不走了。我叹了口气：“烦死了。”

“我虽然也不想哥去军队……只是这个我没有办法。但如果哥现在不想我走，我可以不走的。”金泰亨一本正经地说。

怎么讲呢？那一瞬间的感觉。

我觉得一瞬间可以改变很多事情，一瞬间，足以推翻我的伊甸园，也足以让我愿意和他躲进昏天黑地的诺亚方舟。我听见自己说，泰亨啊，从外国回来之后留一天时间给我吧？

他疑惑地看着我。

“我想……请你到我爸妈那里坐坐。”我补充说：“他们做饭挺好吃的。”

金泰亨拉着行李箱出了门，我躺在床上，听见门锁咔嗒一声带住了。怎么这个人非要让我睡在他房间呢。我翻了个身，他床边有个落地窗，我把窗帘拉开就可以透过玻璃看星星。

可是今晚我不太想要看星星。我把手机抓在手里打开我们的家人群，思考着要怎么跟爸妈开口聊聊关于以后的事。他们很担心我恋爱结婚的问题，倒不是因为古板的思想观念，他们巴不得不用帮我照顾小孩，只是真的很怕我这么多年都是一个人会很孤单。

会不会发生点什么腥风血雨呀，我觉得又麻烦又好笑。这么想着觉得像是别人的事，跟我一点关系都没有。怎么就变成这样了？我第一次见到金泰亨的时候他还是个未成年的小孩，化了浓妆之后相当虚势。那个时候我一丁点也没想过，后来我发生的所有的事情都跟他牵扯起来。

我一开始很难想象两个人的生活，现在开始没办法想象没有他的生活。

【爸，妈……】

我在输入框里敲了两个词而已，突然听到门外一阵按密码的声音。错了一次，防盗门发出一声刺耳的“滴——”。我吓了一跳，又因为身上痛懒得爬起来，一片浆糊的大脑有好几个选项在打架的时候门已经被打开了。我开了灯，勉强从床上坐起来，看见金泰亨像颗巨大的炮弹朝我冲过来。

“你神经病吧？”

他抱我抱得好用力，我使劲推开他，胸口的骨头被他的拉链硌得痛死，手腕也被他衣服上的什么东西弄出红印来。

“哥哥，我下楼的时候，我下楼的时候……”他上气不接下气，我开始怀疑他是从楼梯间里跑上来的。

“我又跑不了，你慢点说。”我拉他坐下来，他盯着我看，眼神闪闪发光。

“我下楼的时候想，为什么哥突然要我去家里作客，我想了好久，后来都坐上车了，差点出小区来，我才想到！珍哥，哥你是不是……”他好像在搜肠刮肚地想，用什么词说出来比较合适。我本来想替他说的，但他还是抢先了一步：“是不是想我——愿意我做你的家人啦？”

他反射弧真的好长，可我也很高兴他能明白。

他说的那句“家人”我好喜欢，听到这个词我就情不自禁开始幻想以后我们会有一个家。我们应该会有一个家的，对吧。于是我对他说，当然啦。然后把我语无伦次的小朋友抱进怀里，揉揉他毛绒绒的后脑勺。那个时候好像突然间明白了今晚为什么不太想要看星星。 原来是因为我的月亮带着整个夜晚的光向我奔来。 

fin/


End file.
